1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automotive dynamoelectric machine having a rotor position detecting apparatus for detecting a rotation angle of a rotor.
2. Description of the Related Art
In conventional automotive dynamoelectric machines, a rotor position detecting apparatus is mounted to a tip portion of a shaft so as to be accommodated in and fixed to an accommodating portion formed on an outer peripheral surface of a rear bracket, and detects a rotation angle of a rotor. A brush apparatus is fixed to an inner wall surface of the rear bracket so as to face slip rings fixed to an outer peripheral surface of the shaft, and supplies a field current to a rotor coil in the rotor through the slip rings. (See Patent Literature 1, for example.)
Patent Literature 1: Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-061312 (Gazette)
In conventional automotive dynamoelectric machines, the brush apparatus, which is a resin-molded part, is disposed in the vicinity of a stator, which is a heat source, and heat degradation of the brush apparatus has been a problem.
In automotive dynamoelectric machines of this kind, a brush apparatus connector, which is a resin-molded part, is disposed so as to project radially outside the rear bracket from the brush apparatus, and a power line from an external power source is connected to the brush apparatus connector. Thus, this brush apparatus connector is disposed in the vicinity of the stator, which is a heat source, and heat degradation of the brush apparatus connector has also been a problem.